Ash and Serena: The After Journey Part 11
by Phoenix4Fans
Summary: This took a long time but if it makes y'all happy, it's here!
**Ash and Serena: The After Journey**

 **Part 11**

 _Hey guys! Sorry for the late arrivals. With school, football, and homework it's really hard to focus on this series. But I hope Part 11 makes up for it. Let me know what you think of it! ENJOY!_

Last time, Ash figured out that Serena used to date a former rival in Trip from Unova. What is Ash gonna do!

"Ash! It was only for like a month! It was until I found out that he only loved Bianca!"

"YOU DATED BIANCA!"

"Yeah, but I dumped her because she was too clumsy. Then she decided to move to work for Professor Juniper."

"Yeah, you never gave anyone a chance with you Trip!"

Before Trip could reply, Ash bursted because he wanted to know why Serena was dumped.

"Why did you dump Serena Trip?"

"She wasn't that pretty."

After he said that, Ash said some stuff I shouldn't mention because I want to keep these at a T rating. After about two minutes, they started to get physical and Officer Jenny had to step in.

"Alright break it up you two. You are too young to cause this kind of violence! If I see you two fighting UFC again, I will arrest you both."

"Yes Ma'am." They both said

If you guys don't know what UFC is, search it up on Youtube and the rest will go from there. And if you don't know what Youtube is, how are you reading this?

"Ash! What were you thinking! That really wasn't necessary!"

"You're right I'm sorry, but dumping you for that!"

Before Ash could notice, Serena was holding her head, and there was a little blood going through her fingers. That was from the fight that she was trying to break up, but Ash may have accidentally knocked her down or hit her and she may have smacked her head on the ground.

"Serena? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ash let's just go back to the hotel."

"No, we are going to Nurse Joy to see if she can fix that."

Before Serena could say anything, Ash dragged her to the Pokemon Center and got Nurse Joy to look at her. Ash was just waiting out in the front thinking about what he had done. He just hit his girlfriend. His anger is taking full control of him. He needs a way to control his anger before it gets out of hand. About 15 minutes later Serena came out and she didn't say anything to Ash. Ash felt really bad so when they got back to their room, Ash decided to go out and get some food for dinner. Ash and his Pokemon were searching for the best ingredients. What they were making was completely unknown. You think Ash would have an idea. However, as he was heading to supermarket with Pikachu and Greninja, he spots something on the corner of his eye.

"Hey! Is that Clemont and... SHAUNA?!"

What Ash saw was very unordinary. Clemont and Shauna were kissing! Not unordinary they were kissing, it's unordinary that Clemont is getting laid!

"I have an idea! Pikachu hold my camera!"

"Pika-pi!"

"Good! Now Greninja use Water Shuriken on Clemont and Shauna!"

"Greninja!"

Once Water Shuriken hit Clemont and Shauna, their faces was too priceless! They looked starstruck and confused, but when they say Ash, Pikachu, and Greninja rolling on the floor laughing, it told the whole story!

"Ash! You little-!"

"Aw come on Clemont, you know I had to! Besides, it didn't hurt did it?"

"No, but I mean that wasn't cool!"

"Yeah! That was rude. It's not like I let Venusaur use Leaf Storm on you and Serena!"

"Okay I see you're point, so what are guys doing?"

"Me and Shauna were heading to Vermillion City for Lt. Surge's Battle Tournament for electric type Pokemon and Shauna going to a Showcase."

"A tournament for electric type Pokemon. I faced Surge before! I actually got his badge!"

"You did! Awesome, so Lt. Surge is gonna be a pushover?"

"I wouldn't say that, he might have been training since the last time we met."

"You might be right about that."

"Clemont don't forget that Surge isn't gonna be my only opponent."

"What's your point?"

"We might have to face each other later during the tournament!"

"Oh yeah! Your going down Ash!"

"I wouldn't bet on that! Anyways, me and Serena need to head back and rest. We've got a big day tomorrow!"

As Ash and Serena went back to their room, they were stopped by the Manager. It seemed as if he was looking for Ash and Serena. He also looked as if it was something important.

"Excuse me? Have you seen Ash or Serena?"

"Oh that's us! I'm Ash and this is Serena."

"Oh good! Serena I have a letter for you from Kalos."

"Thank you! Come on Ash!"

As they went back to their room, Serena wanted to get there quickly and once they got there, Serena left Ash in the room and she stayed out in the hallway. She opened the letter and the only thing she did was look starstruck.

 _So sorry guys for having this part take forever! This wait is finally over! However let me know guys what you think of this series and if you think I should continue. Leave a review letting me know! Thanks!_


End file.
